1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a power saving method of an optical storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a power saving method for a C3 module in an optical storage apparatus. The invention reduces the power consumption and meets the environmental energy efficiency requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical storage apparatuses such as well-known CD-ROM drive, CD-RW drive and DVD-ROM drive have been broadly applied to program and data storage. For example, while a program is installed or configured, the program data is transmitted from the CD-ROM disk to the magnetic storage apparatus of the computer system first. When the program data is stored in the magnetic storage apparatus, the original CD-ROM disk may be not accessed future.
Some programs may be not stored in the hard disk permanently, such as sound and image. This kind of program and application program require a storage apparatus that reads data from the CD-ROM and transmits data to the computer system at a very high speed. In the past, the transmission rate of data from the CD-ROM has been a bottleneck. To break through this bottleneck, the access speed of the modem CD-ROM has been increased. Consequently, the speed at which data is read from the CD-ROM is also increased. With this trend, the power required by the C3 module responsible for executing data error correction and detection is continuously increased, and how to reduce the power consumption becomes an important topic.
The format of an optical storage apparatus can be characterized into an audio format and other format. While processing data in audio format, the error correction and detection are not normally required since the error tolerance is higher. However, in the prior art, the C3 module is still in an operation mode while processing audio. Consequently, addition power is consumed. On the other hand, even in processing non-audio data, some internal modules of the C3 module are not always in the operation mode, so additional power is further consumed. Therefore, there is an improvement to reduce power consumption in C3 module.